Many video conferencing and other forms of virtual collaboration recreate face-to-face discussions between remote participants through the exchange of video, audio and/or other content. In many videoconferencing systems, media streams that include video and audio of the participants are displayed separately from the media streams that include content shared between the participants such as electronic documents, visual representations of objects, and/or other audiovisual data. Participants interact with the shared content by use of gestures or alternatively, by using peripheral devices such as a mouse or keyboard. Providing additional information related to how participants are interacting with the shared content and relative to other video conference participants would provide a more realistic collaborative experience.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.